Little Kat
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Post 4x18. Katherine Pierce is turned into a five year old little girl. Now it's up to the Originals to take care of their little enemy. Three part one shot.
1. Chapter 1

Part I

Damon Salvatore couldn't believe this, but he honestly wished that he were dead at the given moment. Not only did he have to deal with devil-may-care no humanity Elena Gilbert, but now he had another problem in front of him. That said problem was less than four feet tall with curly brown hair, big brown eyes, and clothes way too big for her small frame.

"KATHERINE!"

The girl that was supposed to be the coldhearted, backstabbing bitch they all knew she was, cocked her head to the side, amused at Damon's yelling. The brat couldn't be more than five years old.

"Dawon, mad." She clapped her hands gleefully.

"Stefan," Damon groaned as he turned to his younger brother who was resting his head against the wall of the living room, obviously trying not to go crazy with a no humanity ex-girlfriend and now an ambitions mini me running around. Oh, the joy.

"Yeah, I see it." He groaned as he walked next to him.

"Good, so I'm not going crazy," Damon's blue eyes never left Katherine, as she stood up and grabbed two glasses in her small, chubby hands and started bumping them together as if they were toy cars. Damon took the glasses away. "Those are mine. Don't touch."

Katherine stuck out her tongue.

"Mind explaining, brother."

Stefan crossed his arms over his chest and tried to figure out how exactly he should tell him. "Remember how Elijah dumped Katherine back in that little town? Well, he dumped her because of something Elena said and you can't give Katherine a better reason not to kill her than that. Katherine apparently sneaked into the school and tried to attack her. Bonnie did a new spell do protect Elena, the spell apparently backfire and hit Katherine and now-"

"-We have a rugrat." Damon hissed. "Where is the damn witch anyway? She needs to turn Katherine back now."

Stefan sighed. "She says she needs a few days, meanwhile we need to find someone to take care of Katherine. She's not safe here with Elena and we're busy trying to prevent her from killing more people. Any suggestions?"

"Bus boy?"

"Nope, he's working."

"Caroline?"

"She's not good with kids, plus she has her hands busy with prom."

"Oh, god forbid something as simple minded as prom gets ruined." Damon said sarcastically as he crouched down next to Katherine who had now started ripping out pages from one of Elena's old diaries. Apparently, even in miniature the hate was strong. "All right, Kit Kat how old are you?"

Katherine held up a little palm. "Five."

"Great." Damon chirped as he stood up. "Are you sure we can't just drop her off in a daycare center? I mean who else do we know that can possibly take care of a temporarily, five year old human Katherine?"

Stefan paused for a bit before he mumbled. "Caroline, told me that Klaus owes her a favor . . . perhaps she can already cash it."

A slow smirk appeared on Damon's lips. "Oh, brother I love how your mind works."

* * *

"Come on, Elijah give it," Rebekah Mikaelson said frustrated as both her and Klaus stared at Elijah like angry hawks. "You know how much this cure means to me!"

"Oh, please sister," Klaus snapped. "This is some idiotic, human fantasy you have. By the end of the week you will be begging me to turn you and meanwhile Silas will make my life a living hell."

"Enough," Elijah interrupted their bickering. "I have the cure in my possession and until both of you show some maturity, neither of you are getting it."

Rebekah and Klaus began shouting, but were interrupted by the doorbell. "I'll get it," Rebekah said irritably. When she answered the door, Damon threw something at her that Rebekah barely had time to catch it. "Damon, what the hell?"

"Delivery for Barbie Klaus." Damon grinned. "I got you a present. Well, it's mostly for Klaus, but something tells me he's more than willing to share."

Before Rebekah could demand what the hell he was talking about, she uncurled the figure and found a little five year old toddler in her arms, apparently thinking that the way that Damon had thrown her had been a game.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at Damon. "Is this some kind of sick joke? Are you robbing little girls now?"

Klaus and Elijah greeted Damon at the door. Klaus ignored the child in his sister's arms, while Elijah gave him a quizzical look.

"I'm not robbing anything," Damon sneered as he pointed to Katherine who began playing with Rebekah's earrings, Rebekah however didn't seem to mind. "The brat you're carrying is none other than Katherine Pierce."

"WHAT?"

Damon gave a quick recap of what had happened between Bonnie and Katherine. Both Elijah and Rebekah looked freaked out, only Klaus seemed to be the only one not affected. He grabbed Katherine from Rebekah. "Well, torturing Katerina is no fun like this. Take her."

Damon shook his head. "You're on your own, buddy. Apparently, you three are the only reliable babysitters available. Besides you owe Caroline a favor, you wouldn't want to disappoint her."

"I didn't mean that I was I was going to take care of Katherine!

Katherine's lip wobbled as she looked around the room at the strange people. Her brown eyes filled with tears as if she were about to cry. Klaus sensing this threw her back to Rebekah like if she were on fire.

"Word of advice. She gets freaked out when people yell, so try to keep your voice down." And within seconds, Damon had disappeared.

* * *

"There," Rebekah stood back to admire her work. "I had to get your clothes from the lame, cheap store they have here, but I promise we'll go shopping tomorrow. Do you like it?"

Katherine looked at herself if the mirror and turned around making her pink dress and the ribbons in her curly hair fly in the air. Apparently, she was still vain. "I'm pretty. I look like a princess." She stared at Rebekah with childish adoration. "Can we play princesses? You can be Cinderella."

Rebekah smiled. Whatever hatred she had, had for Katherine had disappeared. It was strange, Rebekah had always imagined dressing her own daughter or little sister like a doll and playing princess with her, and now she was doing it with Katherine. "Of course we can play princesses."

* * *

"Well, it seems our sister got into the big sister mode pretty quickly." Klaus said sarcastically as he handed Elijah a drink. He refused.

"Well, would you have preferred it, if Rebekah were strangling her?"

"What's got you terribly moody?" Klaus asked. "I thought you would be delighted with your human Katerina again."

"I would." Elijah said acidly. "If the human Katerina we were talking about wasn't currently five years old. Which reminds me, why did you agreed to babysit Katerina for a few days while the Bennett witch figures out the spell? You don't particularly like children."

"Nonsense, I love children." Klaus smirked. "Besides its only one measly five year old. How much trouble can she be?"

Elijah snorted. "You keep forgetting that you're not talking about any regular five year old. You're talking about Katerina. Of course there is going to be trouble."

-End of Part I-

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Part II

"Well, we're off!" Rebekah said cheerfully, hoping to get away as soon as possible before either of her brothers decided to ruin their fun. Besides a five year old Katherine was sure as hell more fun that the vindictive, conniving bitch that Rebekah knew she was.

"Bekah, where are we going?" Katherine asked. She was wearing once again the pink dress that Rebekah had bought her yesterday, but since she didn't know for how long she would be stuck like this she definitely needed new clothes.

Rebekah had taught her all of their names, but she had a hard time pronouncing them, so she resulted in calling Elijah "lijah", Rebekah "Bekah, and Klaus "Nik" much to his displeasure.

"Where do you think you're going?" Klaus snarled, ignoring Katherine's weak attempts at a hello (which for her was waving her hands until someone notice her)

"Shopwing!" Katherine said cheerfully.

Klaus had a sour expression on his face. "You certainly are not."

"Oh, come on Nik," Rebekah said disgusted. "Katherine needs clothes."

"That's why they invented internet shopping."

"She needs clothes now."

"Niklaus, sister please both of you don't be difficult," Elijah picked Katherine up who gleefully pressed both hands against his cheek. "Now, Katherine do you promise to behave?"

"Yes, Lijah," she replied.

Elijah kissed her forehead. "Good."

"Don't come crying to me when our sister ditches her at the mall because an imbecile called her pretty." Klaus hissed as he stormed out of the room.

"Keep an eye on her, Rebekah." Elijah warned as he put Katherine down. "Taking care of a child isn't easy."

"Don't worry, I can handle it."

Half an hour later Rebekah, grasping Katherine's hand took her to a children's store. She leaned down and whispered. "See anything you like?"

Katherine's eyebrows furrowed as she concentrated. "That one!" she pointed to a fluffy, blue one. "It's like Cinderella."

Rebekah frowned. "They only have larger sizes."

Katherine pouted. "But I want it!"

"Ok, stay here I'll go ask the saleslady."

As Katherine waited for Rebekah to come back Katherine glance towards the exit, seemly bored by the view until she watched an elderly couple walk by with a golden retriever puppy. Katherine's lips pulled into a grin as she pointed. "Puppy!" and hurried out of the store to chase it.

"Katherine," Rebekah turned around, finally annoyed by the incompetent saleslady. "Which one do you-"her blue eyes widened. Where was she? The store was completely empty except for a middle age mom or two. Crap, crap. Her brothers were going to kill her.

* * *

Elijah was quietly sipping his tea and going over one of his mother's grimore, hoping to come up with a solution to their "little Kat" problem, because all though Katherine was adorable as a five year old, he preferred the older version.

His cell phone started ringing. His sister. Even though the spell was only temporarily, she probably wanted to buy Katherine a pony or something.

Elijah didn't even have a chance to say hello, before Rebekah shouted in his ear. "I LOST HER!"

Elijah nearly chocked on his tea. "You did what?" he hissed. "Didn't I specifically told you to keep an eye on her?"

"I did, I swear." Rebekah sounded near tears. "I only took my eye off her for five minutes. I already compelled a few people to look out for her-but can you and Nik please get here?"

Elijah hanged up and headed to his brother's study, where he was working on a new painting."I got a call from Rebekah, we need to go."

Klaus didn't even bother glancing from his drawing pad. "She lost her, didn't she?"

"Yes. You don't seem surprise."

"Well, after your little speech it wasn't totally unexpected. You practically jinxed it." He slapped the pencil down. "Nice work, brother."

* * *

"What if she was kidnapped?" Elijah asked Klaus worriedly once they entered the mall. "What if they are planning on selling her overseas for enslavement, what if-"

"Thanks for thinking positively, brother." Klaus replied sarcastically. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Rebekah running towards them. "And there she is the cause of all our troubles." He pinned her against the wall. "What part of take care of Katerina was so difficult for you to understand?"

"I told you it wasn't my fault!"

"I can't believe you want that stupid cure! If you can't take care of a simple minded five year old what hope is there for you?"

Elijah pushed his siblings apart trying to control his temper. "Calm down both of you, she couldn't have gotten far. Let's split up and look for her."

The siblings exchanged looks as they vamped off in search for her, every once in a while compelling a random human to help in their search. Two hours later they were no closer than ever.

"Where the hell is she?" Klaus growled.

Rebekah looked immensely guilty. "I have no idea."

"No, honey don't feed the doggy ice cream."

"Doggy doesn't like ice cream?"

The Originals twirled their heads around, to what seem like the most obvious place. They were at the children's play place at the mall. Sitting in one the benches was an elderly couple, at their feet was an overly eager puppy and Katherine was kneeling besides it trying to feed it strawberry ice cream.

"Katherine!" Elijah scolded as he picked her up. "We've been looking for you everywhere."

"Puppy." Katherine pointed to the dog who was now chewing on Elijah's pant leg.

"Katherine, I told you stay there. Do you know how worried we were?" Rebekah continued.

"Oh, don't be too hard on the girl, dear." The old man wheezed. "Just wanted to play with old Fido here. She was a great little companion."

"Is she your daughter?" the old woman asked Elijah. "She's a cutie pie."

"Uh-"

"Yeah," Klaus said with obvious sarcasm as he pulled his siblings away. "Adorable."

* * *

Klaus was gripping Katherine so hard by the waist as he stormed inside their house half an hour later that Katherine started to whimper. Even she knew was in trouble. He placed her on the couch. "Would you mind explaining what was going on through your thick head, Katerina?"

Katherine's eyes started to water. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? I had to run around the mall for hours like an idiot!"

Katherine burst into tears.

"Klaus." Elijah snapped, obviously disgusted.

"Oh, please don't fall for it. She bats her eyelashes and lets out a few tears and you cuddle her, if I fell for that, Rebekah would never be daggered!"

Katherine started to wail.

"I had enough out of you." Klaus compelled her. "Shut up and go to sleep!"

Katherine closed her eyes and rolled on her side.

* * *

"Lijah, read me a story." Katherine pouted as she placed a National Geographic on his lap. "Now."

Elijah stifled a laugh as he put the magazine away. "You're feeling bossy again, you could give Klaus a run for his money."

She wrinkled her nose. Apparently she was still pissed at Klaus.

"What if I tell you a story?" he pulled her on his lap and started retelling her one of Finn's old stories. "Once upon time in a tiny little village where a fisherman lived-"

Elijah barely finished that sentence before Katherine's eyes started to close.

-End of Part II-

Thanks so much for your reviews, I'm glad you like it :)


	3. Chapter 3

Part III

"Where do you two think you're going?" Klaus demanded of his siblings who were just conveniently leaving as if they had already forgotten the tiny fact that Katherine was five and under their care, ever since the mall incident Klaus had refused to even be in the same room as her.

"We're going to talk to Bonnie," Rebekah yawned. "I changed my mind, I like being the youngest sibling."

Klaus smirked with an I-told-you-so playing on his lips.

"It's been a week," Elijah ran a hand through his dark hair, even he was losing his cool, apparently a miniature Kat had taken quite a toll on him. "If she hasn't figure it out by now, then we need to get our own witches involves."

Klaus nodded and looked at his sister. "And why are you going?"

Rebekah stood closer to Elijah. "I'm there to be intimidating."

"I think Elijah can survive without your support sister. Besides you just want to go to the Grill and stare at the bus boy. Besides I need you here to take care of Katerina."

Rebekah scowled at him. "Klaus, Elijah and I have been looking after her all week and you've been avoiding her like she has the plague. It's your turn to babysit."

A look of panic entered Klaus' face, but he quickly tried to hide it. "Over my dead body."

"I'm afraid it's nonnegotiable, Klaus." Elijah said simply as he and Rebekah slipped out of the door. "She's watching a movie that should keep her preoccupied for at least two hours."

* * *

Strangely, Elijah was right and Klaus used that time wisely by searching every inch and corner of the house hoping that Elijah had hidden the cure in his sock drawer, but no such luck. Giving up for now, he went to his studio to work on a couple of paintings, but he received a great shock when he opened the doors and saw that Katherine was sitting on top of his desk, and dozens of his paintings had been ripped through shreds. And the paining that he had been working on, of Caroline-his best work he must add was currently being destroyed by a five year old with a sharpie.

"Hi, Nik." She said adorably as she held the marker in the air. Apparently, she had regain her confidence. "Want to color with me?"

"No, I don't want to color!" Klaus snapped as he pulled her off the desk and fought the urge to spank her or at the very least strangle her. "Who gave you permission to do this? These paintings are even older than you!"

Katherine didn't even flinch which he found it strange since last time she had burst into tears. Wait, was that alcohol on her breath?

He grasped her by the shoulders. "WHAT DID YOU DRINK?"

Katherine lazily pointed to the half empty whisky bottle. She even looked drunk. "Apple juice."

"That is not apple juice." Great, it was just his luck that Katherine got drunk and died of alcohol poisoning on his watch. He showed her, his wrist. "Come on drink, you will not be dying on my watch."

Katherine looked disgusted until, Klaus rummaged a hand through her dark curls and force fed her the blood, ignoring Katherine's cries of disgust.

He took her to his room and plopped her on the bed and turned on the TV and shoved the remote in her hand. "Watch TV." He growled.

"Barney?" she quipped.

"Sure, whatever." He said as he locked the door behind him.

* * *

Half an hour later he almost cried with relief when he saw Rebekah and Elijah. Elijah had a tiny flask filled with muddy brown stuff. "Is that it? The damn cure?"

"Yes." Even Elijah sounded relief.

"Good. Force fed it to her, she is in my room."

It didn't take long before Elijah shouted. "NIKLAUS!"

Klaus groaned. "What did she do now?"

"You're in trouble." Rebekah sing song.

"Shut up."

It was easy to see why Elijah was so pissed when they entered the room. He was holding Katherine and shielding her eyes from the screen as she wiggled in his lap. There was nothing unusual in the scene until they heard what was coming from the TV screen.

"Oh, yes baby harder! Harder!"

"Yell, my name baby! I'm going to cu-"

Rebekah shut down the TV before it could get any more awkward. She didn't look angry like Elijah, in fact she looked amused. "A subscription to the Playboy channel, I guess that's one way to de-stress."

"Why were you letting Katerina watch PORN?" Elijah hissed. "You should have seen her, she was on the bed, gaping at the screen and watching that . . . indecent act."

"Oh, please Elijah don't act like a virgin." Rebekah snorted.

"That's not the point, she's five."

Klaus grabbed the cure from Elijah and forced fed it to Katherine who hiccupped. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I can't wait to see Katerina again."

* * *

Elijah had decided to take Katerina to the woods until the cure went through her body, he doubted Klaus and Rebekah would be sympathetic to her after she was back in her true form. Surprisingly, Klaus had agreed perhaps because it was more fun chasing and ruining Katherine's life that way. He had to agree that the cure that Bonnie had given them was working in an impressive way.

He had seen Katherine's body maturing from a five year old, to a teenager, and the back to her old self. Her brown eyes flew open and she seemed confused to see Elijah there. He pressed a hand to her cheek. "Katerina."

"Elijah, what?" she sat up quickly, wait why was she feeling a tiny bit drunk? And what the hell had happen? "What happened?"

Elijah suppressed a smile. "Oh, my dear you wouldn't believe it even if I told you."

**THE END**


End file.
